Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.84 \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{5} = -0.8$ Now we have: $ 0.84 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ 0.84 \times -0.8 = -0.672 $